Охотник
Охотник ''(англ. Tracker)' '''- монстр, вызванный Фобосом для того, чтобы победить чародеек. Сериал 1 сезон Впервые появляется в эпизоде "Лабиринт", где Фобос приказывает Седрику вызывать его в Меридиан, чтобы тот схватил чародеек, пока те без сильны, так как Вилл не с ними. Он находит девочек и загоняет их на дерево. Вдруг неожиданно появляется Калеб и Вилл, стражницы превращаются и побеждают злодея. Корнелия вешает Охотника и его верного пса на дерево. Далее герой, опять же вызванный Седриком, появляется в эпизоде "Возвращение охотника", но с другой целью - он пришёл за Калебом и Бланком, которые сидят дома у Ирмы и следят за Крисом. Стражницы встречают злодея и Ирма понимает, зачем он здесь. Девочки превращаются и вступают в бой с Охотником и его псом. В конце концов, Калеб помогает подругам и заманивает монстра в портал, который Вилл закрывает. 2 сезон Сила Обладает нечеловеческой силой, которая позволяет ему с легкостью вырывать деревья из земли и переворачивать машины. В бою применяет длинную волшебную цепь, которая обычно находится у него на груди под мантией. Внешность Характер Безжалостный охотник безукоризненно следует своим целям. Подчинённые Охотничий пёс Летучие мыши Охотник может вызвать стаю летучих мышей, которые действуют по его приказу. Интересные факты * В комиксе персонаж отсутствовал * Ему не было дано реплик после второго появления в эпизоде "Возвращение охотника", чтобы образ был более страшным * Охотник - один из немногих героев, которые умирают * Имел некую связь со своими подчинёнными, что заставила их также исчезнуть после его смерти ** The way Tracker's body dissolves and leaves his clothes lying on the floor (with his pointy hat on top of the pile) is a reference to the way the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz 1939 movie dies. Галерея |-|Сериал= The debut of the Tracker in the animated series.png|Первое появление Охотника в мультсериале. The Tracker growling at the Guardians and the Meridian people.png|Охотник злобно рычит на Стражниц и жителей Меридиана. The Tracker taking his chain weapon s.1 ep.6.png|Охотник берёт в руки свою цепь. The Tracker chasing the Guardians in the forest.png|Охотник преследует Стражниц в лесу. The Tracker trying to reach the Guardians with his chain.png|Охотник пытается задеть Стражниц цепью. The Tracker taking his chain to attack the Guardians.png|Охотник берёт цепь, чтобы атаковать Стражниц. The Tracker and Sniffer hanging on the tree.png|Охотник и его пёс висят на дереве. |-|Сериал, сцены сражений= The Tracker preparing to attack the Guardians.png|Охотник готовится атаковать Стражниц. The Tracker's chain putting out the bonfire.png|Охотник тушит костёр ударом цепи. The Tracker breaking the fallen tree where Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin were hiding.png|Охотник разламывает бревно, в котором прятались Ирма, Тарани, Корнелия и Хай Лин. The Tracker breaking the tree branch, picture 1.png|Охотник ломает ветвь дерева. The Tracker twisting his chain around the tree branch to break it, picture 1.png|Охотник обматывает цепью ветвь дерева, чтобы сломать её. The Tracker breaking the tree branch, picture 2.png|Охотник ломает ветвь дерева. The Tracker twisting his chain around the tree branch to break it, picture 2.png|Охотник обматывает цепью ветвь дерева, чтобы сломать её. The Tracker preparing to reach the Guardians with his chain.png|Охотник готовится забросить свою цепь на вершину дерева. The Tracker can't reach the Guardians with his chain.png|Охотник не может добраться до Стражниц. The Tracker putting his chain on the ground.png|Охотник кладёт цепь на землю. The Tracker letting his bats out to crush the tree.png|Охотник выпускает летучих мышей. The Tracker's bats gnawing the trunk.png|Летучие мыши Охотники грызут ствол дерева. The Tracker is ready to capture the Guardians falling from the tree.png|Охотник готовится схватить Стражниц с падающего дерева. The Tracker is blinded by the light of the Heart of Kandrakar.png|Охотник ослеплён свечением Сердца Кондракара. The Tracker catching Will with his chain.png|Охотник ловит Вилл. The Tracker holding his chain in his arms.png|Охотник держит свою цепь в руках. The Tracker pulling Will to himself.png|Охотник тянет Вилл к себе. Irma and Hay Lin knocking the Tracker down with the flows of water and air.png|Ирма и Хай Лин сбивают Охотника с ног с помощью потоков воды и воздуха. Cornelia using the power of earth against the Tracker.png|Корнелия использует силу земли против Охотника. The earth breaking under the Tracker's feet.png|Земля расходится под ногами Охотника. The Tracker is hung to the tree by Cornelia.png|Корнелия привязывает Охотника к дереву. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Персонажи из сериала Категория:Злодеи Категория:Монстры Категория:Жители Меридиана